1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible pivot with internal pivoting axis. It also relates to an assembly of a plurality of such pivots.
The term "flexible pivot with internal pivoting axis" pertains to a centered pivot corresponding to a kinematic pivot with a real pivoting axis that is located within the structure, as opposed to off-centered pivots corresponding to a kinematic pivot with a virtual pivoting axis located outside the structure, possibly at infinity, the motion then amounting to the motion of translation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is a known flexible pivot with internal pivoting axis, known as a cross-band pivot because the pivoting motion is obtained by flexible band-shaped elements positioned in orthogonal planes. However, this type of centered pivot is asymmetrical, which complicates its manufacture and raises problems of internal hyperstaticity. Another drawback lies in the structure of the added-on bands.
A second known centered pivot consists of a plurality of bands extending radially from the pivoting axis, a first set of bands being fixed while a second set is related to the object which is mobile in pivoting. Although it is monolithic and seamless, this other type of known centered pivot however has a structure that remains asymmetrical with all the negative consequences of such a structure on the load and the space requirement. Furthermore, the center of the pivot is completely occupied by material, and this may be a drawback, for example for the passage of an optical beam.